


I know that it’s all over

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Neymar makes a call.
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Neymar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Anonymous





	I know that it’s all over

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song ‘I Know’ by Tom Odell

One too many drinks and he found himself dialling the number he knows a little too well. He’s aware it’s a bad idea, but when has that ever stopped him?

_I know I can’t keep calling_

His thumb glided across the key pad. He stared at the number plastered on the screen - slightly fuzzy at the edges, but Ney presumes that has something to do with the numerous empty beer cans sitting at his feet.

_Every time I run, yeah I keep on falling_

“Hello?”

“Leo” his voice was weak, a pathetic contrast to the voice of the older man’s.

“Ney?”

“I need you Leo” his voice was now just above a whisper, partnered with an audible whimper - a direct impact of his stupid drunken feelings.

“You’re drunk Ney”

“I need your hugs.. and I need your hand in my hair. I need to hear your laughter” his confidence was growing now - words tumbled out of his mouth faster.

“Then why did you leave?”

No answer.

”Go to sleep Ney, I’m hanging up now.”

_I know what you told me_

Ney had known it wouldn’t end well - Leo had made it perfectly clear that he shouldn’t call anymore. But that didn’t stop the tears from falling.

_I know that it’s all over_


End file.
